Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip mounting structure for a utility vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A utility vehicle is conventionally equipped with a grip to be held by a crew. A crew holds the grip to support his/her body while the utility vehicle is traveling (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,879, for example).